Just no use
by MissBerlin
Summary: It's a one shot. I made it with my friend Zabuza nickname . I hope you enjoy


Akiza sat on the roof of the Arcadia movement building; dwelling on her losses. She felt someone come sit beside her so she glanced over to see none other than Yusei Fudo. "What are you doing here," Akiza asked. "I came to check on you, you left in such a hurry" Yusei stated. Akiza sighed, "That's because I didn't want anyone to follow me." Yusei frowned, "Akiza, you don't have to be alone anymore. You have friends now." Akiza shook her head, "I have no friends, and now that you don't need me you'll be like everyone else, and throw me away." "What makes you think we'd do that" Yusei asked. "Please! What doesn't make me think that" Akiza shouted. "You should believe in us Akiza" Yusei shouted back. Akiza stood abruptly, making her fall backward over the edge. "Akiza!" Yusei shouted jumping out after her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. "Hold on Akiza," Yusei said, scanning the area below them for some way to break the fall. Akiza gripped onto Yusei's jacket tightly, she felt as if she let go, her whole world would probably crumble. Yusei grabbed a balcony ledge, stopping the fall. Akiza still clung to Yusei as he lifted her over the ledge. "Akiza, we're safe now, you can let go," Yusei said tapping Akiza's shoulder. Akiza shook her head, "I can't……." Akiza was trembling slightly, she seemed frail, and Yusei couldn't believe she was the duelist everyone feared. Yusei wrapped his arms around Akiza's waist, "It's alright, there's nothing to be afraid of." "We almost died… You should've let me fall," Akiza shouted into Yusei's jacket, which muffled her words. Yusei looked at her dumbfounded, "'scuse me…?" Akiza lifted her head slightly from his jacket, "I said, 'You should've let me fall!'" He chuckled, "No chance, sweetie. None at all." Akiza growled lowly before pushing herself from him, "Why not? I don't deserve to live!" Yusei grabbed her face in his hands, staring intensely into her amber crystals which clashed against his cobalt blue gems, "That's not true, Akiza. Don't think that." She averted her gaze from his, "You have no idea what it's like being me! Just leave me alone!" He replied with a simple, "No." Her amber eyes began to tear up and her composure cracked. She didn't want to cry in front of him, of all people. Yusei noticed diamonds fall from her eyes and gently wiped them from her cheeks, "Don't cry, Izinski. I'm here. You're not going to be alone anymore." Akiza glanced at him with a bizarre look, "There's no--," She was cut off by Yusei's lips crashing upon hers. Her eyes were wide in shock. She was taken by surprise, and she hates to admit… she kind of liked it. Yusei pulled away as soon as Akiza closed her eyes in an attempt to enjoy the kiss. "Y-Yusei…" She said as if the breath in her lungs evaporated. He looked at her softly, "Yes?" "Do it again," Akiza said bluntly. Yusei obeyed and kissed her passionately on the lips. She kissed back this time, enjoying the feeling that began to build in the pit of her heart. It felt warm, and that's warmth that she's never felt before. The feeling of being needed and wanted, something she had longed for, she couldn't believe these feelings came from Yusei. For once she felt like Akiza, not Black Rose, if that was a possible personality for her. She had thought that it had been shattered a long time ago. Yusei put his hand behind Akiza's neck deepening the kiss a little more, Akiza leaned more into the kiss. Yusei pulled away putting his hand on Akiza's cheek. "…… Never alone….." Yusei mumbled. Akiza gave Yusei a confused look, "I didn't catch that?" "I'll make sure you'll never be alone again" Yusei said making Akiza blush. "Uh, l-look at what you did, I-I'm flustered" Akiza stuttered. Yusei chuckled, and Akiza blushed a little deeper.

The building began to rumble, the glass shattered from the windows. "What's going on," Akiza gasped covering her head to protect her from the glass. "I don't know, but we need to get out of here," Yusei announced. He grabbed Akiza by her hand and led her into the building, and down the stairs. Akiza's feet caught up with her, "I can try and hold the debris off with my psychic powers." "Could you," Yusei asked. Akiza nodded and concentrated fully on her powers, she deflected the debris off to the side. Yusei gripped her hand a little more, "You're amazing." Akiza smiled slightly; there were no words to explain how she was feeling right now. A large chunk of debris fell from the ceiling towards Yusei and Akiza. Akiza concentrated as hard as she could, but only slowed the debris down, not stopping it completely. Akiza nearly collapsed right there, it was far too much pressure for her. Yusei saw that the debris gained speed, even after Akiza used her power. He took action and tackled her out of the way, but was caught under the large chunk of debris. "Agh-!" Akiza was stunned and astonished to see half of Yusei's body engulfed under particles of the building. "Yusei," Akiza screeched running to him as debris continued to fall. "G-get out of here, Aki!" Yusei said as he ignored the pain, trying to convince Akiza that he was okay. "I'm not leaving without you, Yusei!" She protested as she tried to move the debris physically, but failed. "Gah, it's no use!" She grabbed his hands in hers, and concentrated on him. She was focused on him and nothing more. She wanted to be with him. She didn't want to lose him. Yusei gripped her hands slightly and whispered to her softly, "Akiza…I love you." As she heard this, she squeezed his hands tighter and clamped her eyes shut, "I won't lose you!" The pain in Yusei's legs began to lighten. She had been using her physic abilities to lift the debris. "I won't!" Akiza screamed; her powers flocculated causing waves to bounce off the surrounding walls and roofs. The debris on Yusei and the falling debris exploded into tiny rocks which fell like rain. Yusei stared at her awe struck, "That was amazing…" Akiza wrapped her arms around Yusei sobbing into his shoulder. "I-I thought…I was going…..t-to lose you," she barely choked out. "It's alright Akiza, the best thing is that we're both alright," Yusei said. Akiza nodded laying her forehead on Yusei's shoulder, she mumbled under her breath. "What did you say?" Yusei asked. Akiza lifted her forehead from his shoulder, "Must I always repeat myself, I said 'I love you, Yusei'." Yusei smiled and stood up pulling Akiza up with him. "I love you too" he said taking her hand leading her out of the Arcadia building. And not a moment too soon, the building collapsed behind them. Akiza looked back sadly at the building that had once been her home. She shook her head dissipating any thoughts that would form about the movement. Yusei looked back at Akiza, "You okay?" She nodded and smiled a real and sincere smile. "I'm fine" Akiza said walking a little faster in order to catch up to Yusei. Yusei smiled, even though he could tell things would only get worse before they got better.


End file.
